


Firecracker

by Rroselavy



Series: iTunes Drabbles [5]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-11
Updated: 2010-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/pseuds/Rroselavy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Firecracker (Senor Coconut)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firecracker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jibii](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jibii).



If someone were to have told Sanzo that he would be sitting in the cool evening grass on a small hillside overlooking a river, watching a huge chrysanthemum burst into a thousand twinkling starlets to the accompanying staccato 'pop-pop-pop' of firecrackers, arms wrapped securely around Goku's shoulders, long legs sliding along Goku's, he would have dismissed that person as crazy. If they'd gone on to say that he would come to crave the feeling of Goku moving inside him, of their bodies undulating against each other, skin rubbing against skin, it would have earned someone a bullet between the eyes.


End file.
